


The Woods of Nohr

by HeroVill



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Camping, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroVill/pseuds/HeroVill
Summary: The Marquess of Ostia, Hector, and the Princess of Nohr, Camilla, have been courting one another for some time now, but on Camilla's suggestion the two find themselves in the woods for a little camping trip. Lots of fluff, flirting, banter, and more are sure to follow the two love birds as they venture into the woods.
Relationships: Hector (Fire Emblem)/Camilla (Fire Emblem)





	The Woods of Nohr

Nohr was a strange place to say the least, it was practically always dusk here, with it barely getting lighter during the day. It had sort of a spooky vibe to it, but regardless Hector couldn't deny the charm of it all. He had spent more time here as of late, mostly due to his courtship of one of Nohr's princesses. He had left Ostia in the care of Oswin, and Matthew, and technically Serra but. . . well, he knew she wouldn't be much help. He did this because his girlfriend had told him that they'd be going camping for a week.

It was pretty out of the blue to say the least, but Hector didn't mind kicking it in the outdoors, especially with the woman he loved so much. Speaking of the devil, he felt a harsh smack on his ass, only one person would be brave enough to do that and he turned around, his eyes drifting down to the slightly shorter woman, his eyebrow raised.

"Hector~ Glad you could make it! I don't know how I'd survive out there without your ass keeping me going!"

She held a soft tease on her voice, she wasn't wearing her usual armor, as was expected. Instead she bore a long sleeve blouse, at least that's what Hector thought it was? He was trying to learn more about clothes, mostly to improve his gift giving abilities, less for Camilla and more-so for her two little sisters who had both taken well to the burly man. She also wore long pants, it wasn't too different to what Hector was wearing, except of course, Hector wasn't wearing a blouse. They both had bags on their backs as well though there wasn't much in those packs, as they both steeled themselves to try and survive mostly off their skills.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, it's rare you pull yourself away from your family. I need to cherish the time you give, and don't worry, my ass won't be quitting anytime soon."

He rolled his eyes at his last statement, but he couldn't help but have a small smile upon his lips. Camilla pushed a bit of her hair back over her shoulder and looked a bit proud. She had changed alot since the end of the war, even more when she was whisked to Askr, and her change was almost fully realized when Hector began courting her.

"Well we hardly spend true alone time, so I thought what better way then some camping! But enough of that sweetheart, the day is wasting away while we just babble on, as much I love hearing you talk, we should get a move on! I'm hoping to see some sights! I haven't explored these woods very much you know?"

She popped up and gave him a quick peck on his lips, before slipping agilely by him and leading the two off into the woods. Hector took the kiss in stride, quickly turning to follow behind the woman, but he quickly moved to her side, this should prove a fun adventure.

"Well I look forward to our time together then, Camilla. I do hope you've scheduled some time for some sparring. . ?"

He nudged her gently with a stupid grin on his face. He noticed that she too had brought along her axe, which is what brought along his question. He saw her give a gentle smirk as she glanced up at him,

"Well Hector, I would be a fool if I were to give up such a wonderful opportunity to watch you in action! You know how seeing it really gets me going. . ."

Despite her words' more sexual tone Hector understood Camilla enough to know that she was just as excited about sparring as he was, and in the same way. They both appreciated strength, and they found that in endless bounds with one another.

"You sure are cute."

"Huh?"

"You're cute, Camilla."

"Shut up, you're cute."

"I know, I know. Let's get going."

Camilla rolled her eyes as they walked into the forest, but her heart fluttered at his words. His stupid compliments were a part of why she had fallen in love with the big man. Most men compliment her boobs, her ass, her body. Hector seemed to compliment strange things, but despite it Camilla enjoyed it.

She liked being cute instead of sexy for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter! @HeroVill
> 
> Thanks for reading chapter 1, the next chapters won't be as short, hopefully the crack ship isn't too terrible for you all. Feel free to leave some criticism, it all helps!


End file.
